(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for determining the weight and the location of the center of gravity, of a vehicle and particularly relates to methods for determining the weight and location of the center of gravity, of an aircraft prior to its taking off, so that the pilot may safely and efficiently execute operation of the aircraft during the takeoff procedure. The invention also relates to apparatus for use in carrying out said methods.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus are known for use in determining the weight and the location of the center of gravity, of an aircraft. However, such methods and apparatus are not always reliable, owing to the conditions under which the apparatus must operate. One example of known apparatus used in the compilation of the weight and center of gravity, of an aircraft comprises load-measuring devices located in the undercarriage arrangements thereof. During landing operations, such devices are subjected to very heavy and sometimes shock loads which can result in their malfunction or destruction.
Problems can exist regarding safe operation of aircraft due to lack of adequate procedures and associated apparatus.